


A Perfect Match

by stellarmeadow



Series: Jot it Down July 2018 [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: Danny's been dumped.





	A Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> I had a root canal today and I have a fever. I promise no coherency in this story.

Danny flipped through the channels, unable to land on anything distracting enough to hold his attention. He’d just started his fifth time through when the door opened. He craned his neck to see Steve walking in, beer in hand. 

“What are you doing here?” Danny asked. “I told you I was fine.” 

“I know.” Steve rounded the couch, putting the beer on the table before he sat down next to Danny. “But you and Melissa were together for a long time. I thought you could use some company.” 

“I’m touched,” Danny said, as he leaned forward to pull a beer out of the carton. “But you didn’t have to. I’m fine. Really.” 

Steve grabbed a beer, opening it and taking a long drink before he said, “You want me to leave?” 

No, he really didn’t. “I suppose you could stay a little while, since you brought beer.” 

That smile was familiar from all the times Steve was convinced he’d won some argument. “Okay then,” Steve said, settling in on the couch. “Were you really watching Sleepless in Seattle?”

“No, I was channel surfing, like any self-respecting dumpee, and this is just where it landed.” 

Steve shook his head and took the remote out of Danny’s hand, going through several stations before landing on Battleship. “This is what any self-respecting dumpee should be watching.”

“Battleship?”

Steve nodded. “Lots of action, great music, and not a hint of any kind of reality to be found.” 

“What? You mean you can’t do a handbrake skid with a battleship?” Danny shook his head sadly. “I am so disillusioned about the Army right now.” 

“Navy.” 

“Whatever.” Danny took a long drink. “I did what you asked, you know,” he said, after a moment. “I let her in. I didn’t push her away. But in the end….” He shrugged. “I feel like I should’ve known a long time ago it wasn’t going to work.”

“Sometimes,” Steve said slowly, eyes on the TV, “you can put all the effort you want into it, but it’s just not the right fit.” Steve turned to look at Danny. “Maybe she’s just not the right person for you.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Thank you Commander Obvious.”

“And thank you for getting the title right.”

Danny gave him the finger. “It’s just hard to know what the right person would be at this point.” 

“Not really.”

“Oh, you think you have that figured out?” Danny asked. At Steve’s nod, Danny waved a hand. “Please, enlighten me. What would the qualities be for my perfect match?”

“Okay,” Steve said, turning a little more, his knee sideways on the couch, pressed against Danny’s thigh. “You need someone who understands you,” Steve said. “Someone who knows you think the only pizza worth eating comes from New York or New Jersey and only has pepperoni. Someone who knows how you put everything on the line for total strangers every day, but it’s still only a fraction of what you do for those you care about.”

Steve leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. Very nice thighs, with defined muscles that Danny could not let distract him right now. “You especially need someone who knows that your bluster, all that anger and hand-waving, is 98% bullshit, and you only use it so people don’t notice the real problem. Someone who knows that when you say you need time alone, you really need distraction.”

Danny swallowed, not missing the way Steve’s eyes dropped to Danny’s neck at the motion. Out of curiosity, Danny wet his lips, watching Steve’s eyes hone in on Danny’s mouth. “Okay,” Danny said, his voice a little hoarse. “That is, um…that’s a very specific set of things to know.” 

“Yeah, well, anyone who truly paid attention to you would know all of that and more.”

Steve’s eyes were bright, and Danny could practically feel the heat from Steve’s body. He wanted to wrap himself in that heat like a blanket, to keep Steve there and never let him go, but…. “Yeah, but even if you’re right,” Danny said. “It’d be crazy to just jump right to someone like that right after a break up.”

“Danny, the way you keep getting into relationships,” Steve said, a hint of laughter in his voice, “it’s the only way someone like that could get in before the next one.”

Which wasn’t entirely accurate, but it wasn’t that far off, and he and Steve had been at the right place for new relationships a few times over the years, but never at the same time.

Until now.

“So,” Danny said, leaning forward until he could almost feel Steve’s breath. “I suppose you have a person in mind who fits all those qualities?”

“I might.”

The words were barely above a whisper, the promise in that tone sending a tiny shiver through Danny’s body. “I don’t suppose that person happens to be available.” 

One corner of Steve’s mouth twitched up, just a little. “As a matter of fact, that person is available.” Steve cleared his throat. “That is, if you want them.”

“I do,” Danny said quietly. He leaned in for a kiss that quickly went from tentative to Danny on his back, Steve trying to use his tongue to engrave his name on Danny’s tonsils. 

“Hey,” Danny muttered between kisses, pushing Steve until he raised up enough to focus. Or mostly focus, given the dazed look on his face. “How about we take this somewhere that isn’t going to send me to a chiropractor?” Danny said. “Because I’m not really interested in explaining to the doctor how you broke me.”

Steve laughed, his head falling on Danny’s chin for a moment before he got up. He helped Danny off the couch and started leading him to Danny’s room.

“You know,” Danny said, “I never got to list all the qualities you need in a person.”

Steve stopped at the door, pulling Danny close again. “That’s a short list,” Steve said, his lips close to Danny’s. “You.” 

\--  
END


End file.
